1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to telecommunications, and more specifically to an ad hoc service provider's ability to provide service for a wireless network.
2. Background
Wireless telecommunication systems are widely deployed to provide various services to consumers, such as telephony, data, video, audio, messaging, broadcasts, etc. These systems continue to evolve as market forces drive wireless telecommunications to new heights. Today, wireless networks are providing broadband Internet access to mobile subscribers over a regional, a nationwide, or even a global region. Such networks are sometimes referred as Wireless Wide Area Networks (WWANs). WWAN operators generally offer wireless access plans to their subscribers such as subscription plans at a monthly fixed rate.
Accessing WWANs from all mobile devices may not be possible. Some mobile devices may not have a WWAN radio. Other mobile devices with a WWAN radio may not have a subscription plan enabled. Ad hoc networking allows mobile devices to dynamically connect over wireless interfaces using protocols such as WLAN, Bluetooth, UWB, or other protocols. There is a need in the art for a methodology to allow a user of a mobile device without WWAN access to dynamically subscribe to wireless access service provided by a user with a WWAN-capable mobile device using wireless ad hoc networking between the mobile devices belong to the two users.